Cornelius Gray
Early Life Born and raised in the incorporated city of Davis, San Andreas, Cornelius is the middle child of a poor family. Both of his parents worked in the Davis Mega Mall. Criminal Beginnings Cornelius began his criminal life early on by forming a mercenary-for-hire business in his middle school. He would attack anyone of his client's choosing for fifty dollars. However, he was primarily tasked with insulting his classmate's ex-boyfriends. This idea eventually failed as for the one occasion he was ordered to assault someone, they (very easily) beat him before he could even make a move. Embarrassed, he dropped the business practice immediately after. Once in high school, he hatched a far superior idea that was sure to work; becoming the school drug dealer. Cornelius believed this would be the easiest job imaginable until he realized he had no idea where or who to get drugs from. Luckily, when explaining the idea to Giovanna, his older sister, out of desperation, she told him she could supply him with "the highest quality weed". However, this gig wouldn't last long, because what Cornelius didn't know was that the weed was fake. He would promptly be beaten up by every single one of his clients individually for essentially scamming them. This scam would leave him severely injured and left him bedridden in the Pillbox Hill Medical Center for half of his junior year of high school. His only visitor during his entire stay at the hospital was his younger sister Taylor. The following morning after he was deemed healthy enough to leave, he was confronted by his parents and told that he would have to pay off his medical bills. That evening, he vented to Giovanna about his situation and how there was no way he would be able to come up with enough money to pay off the charges. That was when she offered him the position of slinging meth for her boyfriend's gang. Hesitant at first because of the serious jail time he could receive, she successfully talked him into it. And so he began dealing meth to the clients of The McPoyles. The McPoyles Corn's trust-building with the McPoyles was not easy, even with the vouch from Giovanna. The major downside of employing Corn was that he still had to use crutches to walk properly. This caused Corn's deliveries to be delayed as he would have to go to each delivery place on foot. The McPoyles were increasingly more frustrated with him until one day they finally pulled him aside before he could start his delivery run and informed him that they planned on kicking him off the team. Afraid that he'd lose his only way of paying off his medical bills, Corn cunningly devised a fool-proof plan on moment's notice. However, it was after he blurted out the word wheelchair was when things became a little more complicated for him. He went into detail about how he would be way faster in a wheelchair than walking on crutches. Plus, who would suspect a cripple of having highly illegal substances on them? The McPoyles approved his idea. Corn wheels himself around the Grand Senora Desert and East Los Santos. He's seen on the highway by a bus driver who takes pity on him and lets him start riding along for free. Conveniently, the bus's route goes along the same path Corn has to take to deliver the product. Curious, the bus driver asks why Corn is busily going around delivering things. He lies to the bus driver that he delivers food to starving children. One day as he is trying to board the bus, there is a different bus driver. The bus driver doesn't let Corn on and demands that he pay to get on. Having no money, Corn is unable to board, but he knew how bad he would look if he didn't deliver the merchandise. However, as he was accustomed to no longer having to wheel himself around, he also didn't want to go back to what he was doing before. So in short, Corn had to find a way to get from Blaine County to East Los Santos in a matter of hours. It was at this moment, a stroke of genius (or at least what he thought to be genius) passed through Corn's mind; what if he were to ingest a little bit of the crack-cocaine he was supposed to deliver to his clients? Crack was just a more intense version of cocaine anyway, right? After he smoked a small amount, he began rolling himself towards Los Santos. However, there was a significant problem with his plan unbeknownst to him; the product he had been slinging the entire time was not crack but in fact meth. In his defense, from what he remembered from the anti-drug presentations he sat through in school, crack and meth sort of looked the same to him. Prison Life TEXT Cletus & Clyde TEXT